Ninjago silly one-shot
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: Silly or random one-shots of the ninja
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is a fan fic about random and crazy things that happen to the ninja. I got the idea for a different author. This first one will be about OCs and Fan girls. I need ideas to keep this story going. I do not own Ninjago. I only own Ninja Avenger.

/

Lloyd's pov

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago. It has been two weeks since the cursed realm attacked. We are all relaxing on the deck of the bounty. My Uncle and Mother are in New Ninjago City getting food, so they are gone for the entire day. I am reading a book called Hunger Games Mocking Jay when I hear a portal opening and a girl step out. Hello, Ninja of dimension 1-A! I am Ninja Avenger. I am an OC to an fanfiction writer." She says happily as the portal closes. "What is an OC?" asked Jay. "An OC means original character. They are used a lot in Fan fiction." She says proudly. I like her. "Fan fiction?" asks Zane. "Story made by fans." She says. "You guys have stories because you are not real." She says. What! "Prove it." says Kai. She pulls a phone and shows us a tv show called Ninjago. I cannot believe it. "I came here to make sure everything is Ok." She says. A second portal appears and a tall figure in all black with a long black cloak that covers there face. "Time to go, avenger. The author wants you back." Says the man in the cloak. "Ok. But shouldn't one of the others come instead of you, Darkness? You are not even allowed to go through a portal, let alone a Ninjago one." She says angrily. "The author said I could come and get you because they wanted to know what would happen. Lets go already." He says annoyed. "OK. You go first. I also want to see what will happens. "OK." Then the cloaked person takes off his cloak. He is me but evil like my dad. "He is an evil version of Lloyd from a different dimension. He is a character from one of the author's stories." She pushes him through the portal. "Bye, Ninja!" she yells as she jumps through the portal. We are speechless.

/

So. Evil Lloyd is from one of my stories called old darkness with a new face.


	2. More OCs

New one-shot.

/

Zane's pov

Today we are at the park in ninja because we have nothing else to do. No one else is here. Then a portal appears. Out walks a girl with blond layered hair. Dhe was wearing a blue tank top and light blue Jeans. "hello Ninja. I am the master of cystal and gem stones. I am Ninja pony's OC." She says. "Why are you here?" I ask. "I am going to fight you." She says. She takes us out in less than one minute. "Sorry. I did not want to do that but that is all the author could think of." Then she goes through the portal. OCs. They are different. I wonder how many there.

/

I need more ideas so put it in the comments or pm me.


	3. Chapter 4

New one-shot

/

Lloyd's pov

I am so sick. Ok. If I try not to sneeze or cough they will not know I am sick. I walk in the kitchen and super sneezed myself out of the room. "Lloyd, are you alright?" asks my mom. I sigh. I nod my head no. "I am sick." I say. Then I sneeze. "We are all busy today so who is going to watch Lloyd today?" asked Kai. Then a portal opened and out walked a girl with black hair with green stripes. "Hello, my name is Tora. I am an OC. I am here to take care of Lloyd. The author sent me." She says. "Ok." Says Jay. "Thank you." Says Uncle. Then they leave to do their tasks. She takes me to my bed. She then gets me soup, crackers, a comic book, and a glass of water. "Thank you." I say gratefully. She gets a chair and sits near my bed. "Who is the author?" I ask. "I am not an OC for author. I am an OC for an author called Awesome Disney Wolf Child. But the author is a person who writes stories. I cannot tell you anymore." She says. We talk more till the others get back. "Bye." She says when she is about to leave. "Bye." I say.


	4. Chapter 5

/

Lloyd's pov

What in the name of Ninjago is this. I run to show Jay and Cole sometime called Bruise shipping. When they see Jay screams and runs to his room and Cole runs around screaming "My eyes!" I hate shipping.


	5. Chapter 6

I am SO I have not updated in a long time. I had writer's block with this story. Well lets get started with this chapter!

Lloyd's pov

EVERYTHING IS SO BORING! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO! I am just walking around in the forest. I see a lake and walk up to it. I sit cross-legged in front of it.

Meanwhile in a different dimension

There was an angry author. "This is not silly! It is just plain lame!" said the author. "There has not been anything chapter worthy in months!" said the author. "I guess it is what the saying says: If you want something done right you have to do it yourself!" says the author while making a portal. The author walks through the portal.

Lloyd's pov

I am sitting on the edge on the when a portal appears above the water. Out walks a new girl who falls into the water. When she gets out of the water she looks very mad. "Stupid transporter! I said next to the lake not in it! I need it fixed!" she mutters under her breath. "Um, excuse me." I say, getting her attention. "Yes?" she says not looking half as mad. "Who are you?" I ask carefully. "I am the author of this story." she says while making a gust of wind that dries her off. "You are the author?" I asked shocked. "Yes I am." She says calmly. "Prove it." I say not believe her. "You are Lloyd Garamdon, son of Misako and Lord Garamdon later known as Sensei Garamdon. You are the green ninja and you were the golden master until you gave up your powers to save your brothers. You have went on many mission with the ninja. I have recently sent my OC to met your group of little ninja." She says. I am shocked. "And because you have not done anything silly in a long, Greenie, it is time for a change of scenery." She says then changes the lake into something else. It turns into a dark room with two boxes. And the author left me. "Ok, Greenie, you have ten minutes to open up the super glued shut boxes before time runs out. Good luck!" she says. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
